


Game On

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Lance just wants a half hour to himself to play his video game. Keith, being the brat that he is, decided now is the perfect time for sex.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Single Shots of Smut [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/753867
Comments: 13
Kudos: 646





	Game On

AN: I made it ABO for the sole reason that normal human anal sex seems like it takes a lot of preparation and concentration, neither of which are present in the prompt I got for this fic. So I gave Keith a pussy. Just to speed things up.

  
—

The Overwatch tournament was running hot, and Lance’s team was fighting its way up the leaderboard. He was playing Ana this game because the crew’s normal healer had picked a shield tank instead, and Lance was the only one with the sniping skills to play as the difficult healer.

They were doing pretty well so far in the match. Lance was respawning after the other team’s Genji snuck up behind him when Keith came into the living room with a fresh Gatorade and quick kiss for Lance, without even having to ask.

“Thanks babe,” Lance mumbled, trying not to talk into his mic as he addressed his sweet little omega boyfriend. Such a good bae.

Keith just smiled prettily at him, and over the TV Lance heard one of his teammates make fun of Lance for having a dating life in general. It was just Pidge though, and really, who cared what Pidge thought when Lance had a cute boyfriend snuggling up to Lance’s side. 

Snuggling distractingly close, in fact. Keith was nuzzling right against Lance’s scent gland now, not just cured into his side but leaning so far into Lance’s lap he was practically crawled into it. 

Lance managed to hold it together still, eyes glued to the TV screen and hands firmly on his controller. Normally he’d love to pay as much attention to Keith as he needed, but you couldn’t exactly pause an online tournament just to cuddle the bae, and Lance had already agreed to join Pidge for this ages ago. Okay ages ago was yesterday, but he had still given his word as a gamer, damn it.

He planted a kiss to Keith’s cheek, hoping it was an affectionate enough of a brush off to get Keith to move a few inches away from him.

He even held it together as Keith started purring, a deep enticing rumble deep from his throat. He sighed into Lance’s neck, one hand finding its way to Lance’s thigh to squeeze at his leg, rubbing it’s way up and down Lance’s thigh until his hand reached Lance’s crotch.

Not having expected to go anywhere today, Lance was wearing sweatpants. It took literal seconds of Keith groping at his thigh and at his dick for Lance to start getting hard, and he whispered to Keith, “Babe, I’m seriously in the middle of something, can this wait just like a half hour?”

“No,” Keith said bluntly, groping and squeezing at Lance’s dick through his pants, feeling him get hard under his hands. “Right now is when I’m horny.”

Lance rolled his eyes, determined to ignore his boyfriend. He snuck around one of the buildings to set up shop with his sniper rifle up on a balcony, concentrating on keeping his teammates well-healed and sparing any extra time to distracting the enemy with sleep shots.

Keith moved off of his lap, and Lance sighed in relief. It didn’t last long however, as instead of going anywhere far Keith just settled on the floor in between Lance’s legs, reaching over to pull his erection out of the top of his pants. 

“Oh, shit,” Lance cursed, getting himself killed the exact moment Keith’s lips touched the head of his dick. Lance sucked in a deep breath of air and waited to respawn, Keith’s wet mouth slowly sucking the head of Lance’s cock into his mouth.

On the one hand, getting blown while playing video games was pretty much every man in the world’s greatest fantasy. On the other hand it was realistically terribly distracting, as Lance couldn’t quite figure out how to relax into the blowjob without completely losing focus and getting his shit fucked up in the game.

Keith was doing his solid best to be as distracting as possible anyway, sliding his mouth up and down Lance’s aching cock in quick efficient bobs of his head, sucking Lance’s cock deeper into the back of his throat every time he went down. Lance hummed a into moan into his mic, disguised it as a cough and rerouted with Pidge south of the payload.

Keith moaned in the back of his throat, and the feel of it reverberated around Lance’s dick. Shit, this wasn’t fair, why did Keith have to be so god damned good at this? If he ever tried to go down on Lance while he was driving they’d both die instantly.

Speaking of dying instantly, Lance got to the payload only to find an ambush. D.Va blasted him to kingdom come and Keith blew his brains out, and Lance thought it was a fair time to moan out a strangled “Fuuuuuccckkk.”

Keith snickered around his dick, which was just so totally uncool. Sucked Lance even harder, moving his head in exaggerated bobs as he took Lance’s cock all the way down to the root, gagging just the slightest bit as Lance’s cock hit the back of his throat.

Lance shuddered, and bucked his hips up into Keith’s mouth. “Hey could someone take over as healer for me, I’m having -” Keith moaned around his dick again, low and purring. “I’m having some trouble.”

“Roger that,” someone on the other side of the TV confirmed, and Lance ran back to the spawn point he had just exited to swap to Widowmaker.

It was easy to find a rooftop to hide on, and Lance took a few seconds to close his eyes and sigh into the heat of Keith’s mouth. Not long enough to get killed again, just enough to tease himself. God fuck, Keith felt so good. Sweet perfect torture.

He opened his eyes again and took aim, carefully sniping out a Sombra currently wreaking discreet havoc on the battlefield. He managed to take out Junkrat too before anyone noticed him and he had to change positions, and Lance relaxed enough to buck his hips up into Keith’s mouth, just the slightest bit.

Just as he was getting used to this and thinking maybe he could come, the timer ran out on the payload and they won the match. Perfect, that gave him about a minute of queuing up for the next match where he could concentrate on Keith and try to finish this off, humping his boyfriend’s mouth with a near-silent moan of pleasure.

Which is when of course, Keith pulled off of his dick, wiping his mouth with a devious smirk. And Lance watched as his boyfriend stood up and immediately stepped out of his pants, dragging his underwear down his thighs to shimmy out of them, too. Lance only got to stare at the hard bud of Keith’s dripping little omega cock for a second before Keith was stepping forward, climbing into Lance’s lap to rub his soft wet pussy against Lance’s cock. 

“Oh, you’re the fucking devil,” Lance said quietly, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist to grip the controller from around his body and adjusting Keith so that he could stil look over his shoulder where his boyfriend was sitting in his lap. “There’s still two more matches left in this tournament!”

“Lance?” Pidge’s disembodied voice asked. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing, sweetie!” Lance said, panicked.

“Did you just call me sweetie?”

“I was talking to Keith!” He lied, while Keith snickered on his lap, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. “Everything is fine here Pidge, oh look the game is queued up I’m gonna pick Hanzo this time, hahahaha!”

“Freak,” Pidge said over the com. 

“Spaz,” Keith agreed with a smirk, still rubbing his pussy up and down the length of Lance’s cock. He leaned up to whisper into Lance’s ear, “What, gonna lose your shit just because someone’s about to fuck you?”

“Probably,” Lance whimpered back quietly.

Keith laughed, and sat himself down on Lance’s cock. Lance cursed and shuddered, the sloppy wet heat of Keith’s pussy swallowing him up with a little wiggle of Keith’s full hips, completely seating Lance’s cock inside.

God he was so crazy wet, and so tight. No foreplay to loosen Keith up first, just slid right onto that dick as soon as he was horny. Fuckin’ little minx. 

The game started up and Keith started moving, squirming his hips to work that little pussy up and down Lance’s cock. “Lance, are you with us?” Pidge asked through the TV, and Lance had to swallow thickly and steady his voice to respond.

“I’m on my way,” he answered, running to catch up with Pidge as she plowed her way through as D.Va. The point was already swarmed with enemies, and Lance held back from the charge Pidge was leading to climb up a wall and get a good vantage point away from the action.

His hands were shaking around his controller as Keith began panting into his ear, riding his dick even harder with every second that passed by. If Lance had thought it was hard to concentrate before while he was getting his cock sucked, having it ridden hard by a tight pussy was just shy of impossible. He wanted nothing more than to take Keith into his arms fuck that wet little cunt as hard as Keith deserved for toying with him like this, but for now all he could do was sit there and take it as Keith rocked and swayed his hips on Lance’s lap while Lance desperately tried not to die in Overwatch.

“Ah,” Keith moaned into Lance’s ear, bouncing up and down on his cock like he was desperate for it. “Ah, ah, Lance, so good.”

“What’s that sound?” Someone asked through the TV. “Did someone turn on porn or something?”

Lance growled, letting go of the controller long enough to clamp his fist down around the mic to silence it. “If you’re going to this would you at least keep it down?”

“Fuck you,” Keith panted, setting his hips down and swerving them back and forth on Lance’s lap. “Pay attention to me, not your game.”

Lance just growled and let go of his mic, having died and respawned in the time that exchange had taken. “I’m heading towards the payload now,” he said with determination, set on ignoring Keith to finish playing this goddamned game.

Keith bit his ear. Lance bucked his hips up to rock into Keith just once, enough to tease the omega in his lap without giving him anything satisfying. Keith whimpered, rocking harder into Lance’s cock with quiet fervor. 

“Lance, there’s a Widowmaker on that roof,” Pidge directed, and Lance made his way over to take out the other sniper before she could do any more damage.

“I’m gonna get you to fuck me, Lance,” Keith panted out, squeezing his pussy intentionally around Lance’s aching cock. “Gonna get you to put down that stupid game if it kills me.”

“I need healing and backup,” Lance said into his mic, refusing to acknowledge his needy boyfriend. 

“We’re getting our ass handed to us down here,” One of his teammates said. “Where’s our healer?”

“She keeps getting killed without any backup,” another replied with an angry growl, and Lance took in a deep breath of air and looked at the clock as it ran down out of time.

A Reaper appeared out of nowhere, shooting down Lance on his roof. Lance cursed, hips driving up accidentally into Keith’s wetness, cock needy for the feel of that hot tight cunt.

The match went into overtime, but Lance’s team had the disadvantage. He respawned and reached the payload just in time for the clock to run out, the match lost and the tournament officially over for them.

“Well, third place isn’t bad,” someone said over the coms. If they said anything else it was lost to Lance, because he was tearing the headset off and throwing the controller down with a growl.

Keith of course only laughed, even as Lance’s hands landed on his hips to shove Keith off of his dick and spin him around, bending him over the ottoman sitting just in front of the couch. 

“You want my dick so bad, you little slut?” Lance snarled, laying a hard smack to the fat of Keith’s ass and watching it jiggle and turn red. “Want it so bad you’d better beg me for it.”

Keith shot him a look over his shoulder, but it was brattier than it was needy. “Beg you for what? That pathetic dick?“

Lance let out a low growl from deep in his throat, the kind of sound that normally put omegas on their knees. Keith just gave a little shudder, wiggling his hips expectantly like the little slut he was. Lance slapped his ass again, hard enough to make the loud smacking sound of flesh striking flesh ring through the room, echoing as he spanked Keith again and again. Keith let out quiet little gasps for the first few strikes, but as Lance continued the assault the little sounds turned louder and louder before he was all but crying out on every strike.

“Okay!” Keith gasped out loudly, spine tense and shaking. “Okay, I give! Just get on with fucking me,  _ please _ !”

It was Lance’s turn to let out a short purr of contentment, a gruff noise from deep in his chest. “That’s right,” he said, hauling Keith’s hips up to meet his. “Now be a good little slut and gimme that pussy.”

He slid back into the wet heat of Keith’s waiting pussy, throbbing with horny tightness around the length of Lance’s cock. The pace he started up was fast and reckless, taking whatever he wanted from Keith’s body with little regard for Keith’s own pleasure. 

Not that there was any doubt that Keith was enjoying this. He had started moaning as soon as Lance had started fucking him, hiding his voice by biting into the soft cushion of the ottoman he was being fucked over.

“Oh no you don’t,” Lance said, grabbing Keith by the hair and hauling him up with it. “You aren’t allowed to hide that pretty voice of yours from me.”

“Fuuucckkkkk,” Keith moaned, loud and long. Moaned again on every hard thrust inside, a symphony of broken little gasps and the most delicious deep groans, his raspy voice breaking a little more as Lance pounded into him.

“Fuck! Like that like that, just like that!” Keith whined, back arched in a perfect little bow where Lance was holding him up by the hair.

“That’s my good kitten,” Lance growled, free hand landing on Keith’s hip to hold him. “Gonna knot this fuckin’ pussy, fill you up right like you deserve.”

“Ahhhhh, yes!” Keith howled, tensing up and shaking under Lance. “Do, it, Papi, knot me!”

His cunt throbbed around Lance’s cock, getting even wetter as Keith screamed through his orgasm. Damn, Lance realized. Shouldn’t have done this from behind, Lance had missed the look on his face when Keith came.

Whatever, not like they were done. He’d just flip him over and make Keith come again, he resolved with a smirk, letting go of his grip on Keith’s hair so he could grab him by the hips again and flip him over again to lie on his back. 

When Lance shoved back in this time his knot was already swelling up, and he had to shove inside with a hard thrust of his hips to get all the way back inside Keith’s dripping pussy. Keith moaned beautifully when he did, his face red and teary-eyed and all around gorgeous, and Lance got to watch it fall apart entirely when he started fucking him again.

His knot was growing too large to pull all the way out anymore, but he still had enough room to pound into Keith plenty hard. Hard enough to make his little omega cock bob and slap against his stomach, hard enough to make Keith’s moans turn into desperate pleased mewling. 

“Lance,” he whined, wrapping his legs around Lance’s lower back as the alpha ravaged his pussy. _ “Papi _ , please…”

“Please what,  _ Mami _ ?” Lance asked, hips driving in hard. “Please fuck my cute little pussy? You’ve already got my knot, what else could you need?”

“Don’t be a jackass,” Keith gasped out with a pout, shaking his hips to meet Lance’s thrusts. “And kiss me.”

That, Lance could do. He leaned over and took Keith’s lips in his, Keith opening his mouth to slip his tongue inside Lance’s. They had to pull back to breathe, unfortunately, and had to resume making out in a series of short kisses in between gasping breaths of air.

Keith’s cock slid hard between their bodies, rubbing against Lance’s stomach on every thrust and leaking precome all over both their bellies. Keith’s legs were wound tight around Lance, strong thighs tense with the buildup of another impending orgasm. And every time they pulled away from their kissing Lance would open his eyes again to look at Keith’s face, it’s beautiful agony as Keith fell apart under Lance’s hands.

Lance was getting close. “You want me to come?” He asked Keith, his pace steady.

Keith nodded. “Yeah,” he said, voice worn down to a rasp. “Come in me Lance. I’m close, and I wanna feel it.”

He nodded, and drove his hips in harder, losing himself entirely to the heat of Keith’s body. And for a moment of white-hot nothingness as he came there was nothing but that, nothing but the feel of Keith’s throbbing wet heat as Lance’s buildup released, shooting off hard for long seconds of time as Lance’s come filled up Keith’s wet and waiting cunt in stream after stream of release. 

Keith mewled and thrashed underneath Lance, coming hard and throbbing around Lance’s knot. His pussy pulsated around Lance’s cock, milking him for every last bit of his release like it was hungry for it, and Lance couldn't have pulled out from the feel of that wet throb even if his knot would have let him.

Keith relaxed into a pile of goo, and it was Lance’s job to pick him up and set them both down on the couch to sit and wait out Lance’s knot. A few feet away on the TV, Lance’s PlayStation informed him he had been booted for going AFK. It went unheeded.


End file.
